Distracted driving occurs when a driver has something other than driving on his mind. For example, distracted driving may occur when a driver is texting or talking via a mobile user device (e.g., a smart phone, a cell phone, etc.) while driving a motor vehicle. Texting while driving is the act of composing, sending, and/or reading text messages or emails, or making other similar use of the Internet, using a mobile user device, while operating a motor vehicle. Talking and/or texting while driving has been viewed by many people and authorities as dangerous, and has been the cause of motor vehicle accidents. Many areas have outlawed texting while operating a motor vehicle. Despite such laws, motor vehicle operators continue to text while driving.